The Harem
by Blue Arashi
Summary: Bulma is coping with a tragic past with the help of Vegeta. Please r&r. A/U


GOD BLESS AMERICA!!!

Disclaimer: Hahaaha, yeah, right, I own DBZ. *Rolls eyes*

Bulma was sitting on one of the plush chairs in her room. She had been there for some time now staring into space. Her mind was back in the dreaded chamber. The chamber, her worst fear.

*~*~*

She had been forced by her father to go to Vegetasei, forced to go to hell. She hated the damned planet from the moment she stepped foot on it's soil. She learned to hate its' inhabitants very soon afterwards.

She was supposed to be working on inventing certain items for the war driven race. What type of inventions she didn't know. 

She had gotten no warning as to what a terrible place she was being sent to. She had just wanted to go back to her planet, her home, her family. 

She hated everything about Vegetasei. She hated the weather, the difference in gravity, the horrible demeanor everyone there had. But on the top of her list of "dislikes" was the great Saiyajin no Ouji. He had the worst attitude of all the people she had met there. She immediately got the idea that his attitude was so big because _he_ was so small.

He was pissed at everything she did. She even got chewed out when making things for _him_. It was as if everything was wrong no matter how perfect it was. 

What really bothered her was the fact that she couldn't speak her mind. She was frightened to. The first time she voiced her opinion to the prince she walked away with a black eye. She had never been hit before in her life yet she knew if she wasn't extremely careful it would not be her last time.

She was also not told about the sick way that women were treated, especially the ones who were pretty. While living on Vegetasei, Bulma wished for the first time in her life that she were ugly.

When she had met the King of Vegetasei for the first time she noticed that he often threw her odd looks. He acted strangely when he was around her and with her peripheral vision she often noticed him staring at her.

One night while she was working in the lab on one of the many weapons of mass destruction that she was forced to build, one of the kings' messengers came in saying that she was wanted in the throne room immediately. She had thought that the evil bastard wanted to demand the invention of some new weapon like he always did.

When she arrived at her destination she realized just how wrong she was. Inside the throne room sat the king with two of his guards. She was promptly snatched up after King Vegeta made his plans for her known.

She was to be the placed in the 'Royal Harem'. She was to be the kings' newest whore. The guards took her down into this large room, inside of which there were many beds lined up against the walls. She had to admit the room was beautifully decorated but all of the decorations seemed to be in vain. The room was still full of sorrow and pain.

She was tossed into the room like a bag of trash. One of the two men said something about her belongings would be sent to her in the morning. She had stood there in shock at what was happening to her. After the men left she realized just how many other women were in the room with her. In her astonishment of what was going on she hadn't realized that she was not alone.

Women lay in the beds and sat in the chairs all over the huge room. One of the many girls had walked up to her and introduced herself. She was saying something about how she had been forced into becoming one of the kings' _toys_ many years before. Bulma could hear the voice talking but she wasn't paying attention to what was being said.

The girl noticed how pale Bulma was and showed her a free bed to lie in. She lay down on the amazingly comfortable mattress and suddenly realized how tired she had been. As she lay there her tears started to flow slowly soaking her pillow.

*~*~*

A knock on the door of Bulmas' bedroom brought her back to reality. She had drifted off into space again. Thinking about the horrible time she had spent on the alien planet she had left months before.

She looked up to see Vegeta standing in front of her. Things had changed so much since when they had first met.  He had grown to love and not be as hateful as before and she had learned to trust him. She was the one who had saved him from the hate and anger that had given him a black heart; and he was the one who had saved her from his father.

*~*~*

It had been late one night a few days after she had been closed up in the dreadful room when the king came for her. She had been thinking of how she wished that she could have kept her job in the lab, anything was better than being cooped up in that room all day everyday.

King Vegeta sauntered into the room and slowly crept up to the bed that she occupied. When she saw him her heartbeat quickened incredibly. He bent down over her and she pretended to be asleep hoping that he would leave her alone.

Unfortunately, she was wrong. She suddenly found herself getting shaken. As soon as she opened her eyes the king scooped her up and walked out of the room. He took her to his bedroom. She remembered the other girls talking about his room; they referred to it as 'The Chamber'. 

She could barely see anything because of the lack of light in the room yet she could feel the king. He had put her down when they had first entered and now she could feel him closing in on her. She had tried to fight him off the best she could but her attempts proved futile. That was the first time that he had 'called' on her yet there would be many more times after this one.

*~*~*

As Bulma sat reliving the horrible things that happened to her that night tears started falling from her eyes. The eyes that were once beautiful sapphire blue orbs, full of spirit and a spark that was ever present, were now empty. Her spirit had been diminished in a dark room.

Vegeta realized that when left alone Bulma often drifted off. He knew what she was thinking about and he hated leaving her alone with those thoughts. He had known what his father did to her all those nights when he was 'lonely'. Vegeta had stopped it. Why he had he didn't know. It was something about the beautiful Chikyuujin that kept him from sleeping at night. Something that had tortured him slowly every night that he knew she was with his father. 

He went and got her and when he saw her he realized just how much damage had been done. Her vivaciousness was gone. She was just a shell of the person he had known. When he took her away she no longer had the intensity that had pissed him off before.

The intensity he missed so. 

Now, seeing her suffer still he didn't know what to do. All he could do was comfort her and give her a shoulder to cry on. So that's what he did whenever she was hurting.

Bulma stared at him for a few seconds before standing up and allowing herself to be wrapped in the strong arms that belonged to the man she loved. She let her tears fall freely as he held her.

Vegeta stroked her hair as she cried into his chest. He would probably never be able to tell her how much he loved her. His pride wouldn't let him. He scooped her up into his arms smoothly and carried her to the bed. That night like many nights before he comforted Bulma until she cried herself to sleep.

As he lay in the bed looking down at his sleeping lover he said the words he could not say to her while she was awake.

"I love you, Bulma-chan."

So what do you guys think? Please review and let me know if it was good. This is my first one shot and it's kinda hard to fit a whole story into one short chapt. I wasn't sure how I was gonna do it but this is what tired fingers and a brain that hasn't slept in 24 hours produced. -_- (My sleeping face!)


End file.
